The Birthday Wish
by BlueAmberLight
Summary: Harry, tired of betrayal and being used as a weapon, makes a special birthday wish. He wishes to be accepted for who he is. Rated for swearing. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

A/N: Hey there readers! This is the first chapter of the P4/Harry Potter crossover. I needed to do something to bridge a time gap so…here it goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Persona 4. If I did, I would wreak havoc upon their worlds.

Summary: Harry, tired of betrayal and being used as a weapon, makes a special birthday wish. He wishes to be accepted for who he is.

Pairing: Harry X ?(Haven't decided yet, but I'm open to suggestions. It has to be a P4 character though.)

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/unknown(completely known)entity'

POV Change

* * *

Chapter 1

The Wish

Narrator's Point of View

Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey was a nice, quiet, peaceful, normal neighborhood. No one could be more normal than the Dursley family of Number Four. The Dursley family, however, had a terrible secret. Petunia Dursley's nephew, one Harry James Potter, was not so normal. Harry was a wizard and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Dursleys took no small pleasure in telling Harry he was abnormal and a freak. Harry knew he was no freak, but he agreed he was abnormal. Not that he would ever tell the Dursleys that.

Harry had done what no one else could. He survived the killing curse. He has also accomplished what most grown wizards hadn't. He mastered the Patronus charm, fought the Dark Lord Voldemort four times and lived, killed a basilisk, and won the Triwizard Tournament.

One would think that, having accomplished all of that, Harry Potter would be a very happy boy, but he wasn't. He had horrible relatives, backstabbing friends, a manipulative headmaster, and he lost the one person who meant more to him than any other, his godfather, Sirius Black.

The horrible relatives were easily explained. They neglected him. They degraded him. They treated him like a slave. Dudley Dursley treated him like a punching bag. Harry didn't like them one bit.

The backstabbing friends were a shock and tied into the manipulative headmaster. It was Third Year and he was heading back to Gryffindor tower when he heard Ron and Hermione talking to the headmaster. They reported his every move to the old man and helped steer him into danger, into the tests the old man designed. The headmaster was training him, but not as a warrior. He was training Harry as a tool. A tool to be used and then tossed aside once the Dark Lord was dead.

The loss of his godfather left Harry feeling desolate and alone. Sirius was the only one who refused to follow the old man's plans. Harry was very grateful for it. He had someone he could trust with anything and wouldn't go blabbing to Dumbledore. Of course, that didn't sit well with the old man, so he concocted another scheme. He had Umbridge sic a dementor on Harry and then swooped in to rescue him, but Harry new his plan. He didn't react the way the old codger wanted him to.

Dumbledore resorted to more useful methods. He planted false visions in the Gryffindor's head and, when Harry went to rescue the only real family he had, Sirius went to save his godchild. It was going well until Dumbledore shot a stunner at Sirius and sent him through the veil. Bellatrix took the blame, but Harry knew. He refused to admit it, but he blamed himself. If he hadn't of fallen for the false visions then Sirius would still be alive.

Now he sat, in his tiny room, staring out the window and feeling completely alone in the world. In mere hours, he would be sixteen, and his life would change forever.

* * *

Harry's Point of View

It was now only moments away from his sixteenth birthday. At exactly midnight, a shooting star streaked across the night sky.

'Make a wish.' He thought, 'I wish to be accepted as me and only me.'

'Man's desires…are my desires.' A voice came to him, 'Good luck in your new home Haruki.'

'What?' Harry thought before everything went black.

* * *

Harry woke in the strangest place. It was similar to Grimmauld Place, but with a much less depressing atmosphere. The portrait of Sirius' mother was replaced my a portrait of the man himself.

"Sirius?" He questioned.

The portrait didn't answer.

Harry heard the sound of footsteps behind him and ran up the stairs to the attic, where Buckbeak should have been. It was much larger than it should have been, about the size of the Great Hall at door slammed shut behind him and he whipped around to come face to face with…himself.

"Hello there Harry," His mirror image spoke, "or is it Haruki now? I'd love to stay and chat, but it seems we have some uninvited guests. I'll go see to them."

Before Harry could say anything, his double vanished. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. Instead of panicking, he sat down on Buckbeak's bed and tried to think of a way out of there.

* * *

Yu's Point of View

Someone had appeared on the Midnight Channel, someone he didn't know. What he did know is that he had to get the boy out and fast. It's only been a week since they got Kanji out of this place. The group ran into a large room where the boy's Shadow stood to face them. Across from them was a door. Yu assumed that was the door they needed to get through,

"It's my fault." The black haired Shadow said, "It's my fault he's dead. If I had been more careful…but here I have guests. I'm being horribly rude. I shall have to provide some entertainment."

A giant snake with glowing yellow eyes emerged from the door across from him.

"I'd like you to meet my friend." The Shadow said, "Names aren't important when you'll be dead. So long."

The Shadow turned and ran through the door.

* * *

Harry(Haruki)'s Point of View

The door opened and Harry's double reentered the room.

"Well that should teach them not to arrive unannounced." He said, "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, now I remember. You blame yourself for your godfather's death. Don't deny it. You feel as though if you'd been more careful, he'd still be alive. How do I know this? I am you and you are me."

"No…that…that's not true." Harry said, "I did everything I could. Dumbledore's too strong."

The door opened and a group of people came into the room: a boy with gray hair and gray eyes, a boy with brown hair with headphones around his neck, a girl with brown hair wearing a green jacket, a girl with black hair dressed in red, and a bear…thing. Well, he's seen stranger things.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have fallen for it. If I had been cautious, if I hadn't tried to be a hero, the last of my family would still be alive." the double moped, "You're still a puppet, doing exactly what the old man wants."

"Shut up." Harry growled, "It's not true."

"But that's how you feel. I know. You can't fool me. Like I said, you're me and I'm you." He said.

"No way." He said, "I just miss him. You…you aren't-"

"Don't say it!" The gray haired boy yelled.

"You're not me!" Harry ignored him.

His double started laughing and started changing shape. It turned into a creature not unlike a thestral, but it was wrapped in chains and shackles. It also had a black armored rider that had hold of the reins with one hand and, in the other, held a whip.

"I am a Shadow, the true self." It said, "I will cut the strings and be a puppet no longer."

* * *

Yu's Point of View

"Let's go, partner!" Yosuke yelled and released his Persona.

"Right." Yu responded, "Persona!"

Izanagi appeared in front of him and charged at the Shadow in front of them.

He vaguely heard the girls summon their Personas.

* * *

Harry's Point of View

His double, his Shadow, was defeated, but it was still there. It was just weakened.

"You have to accept it." The gray haired boy said, "He is a part of you. We all have a side we'd rather not have anyone see. He is yours."

Harry nodded hesitantly. He understood, but…

He walked over to his fallen Shadow.

"I do blame myself." He said, "I blame myself for being manipulated again. I blame myself for allowing it to happen, but I am not to blame for his death. That blame is Dumbledore's"

The Shadow nodded and began to glow. The thestral from its previous form remained, but it was pure white now with ice blue eyes, unlike the normal coloring of a thestral.

"That…is your Persona." The gray haired teen told him.

"Hello Kiyoshi." Harry said.

'Hello Haruki.' the Persona responded.

* * *

Harry followed the group to the exit of this place, which he learned was inside the TV.

"Hey, what's the date?" Harry asked, "I have no idea how long I've been in here."

"May twenty-fourth, two thousand eleven." Yosuke said.

He stopped walking in shock. Last he checked it was July thirty-first, nineteen ninety-six.

"Hey, you okay?" Chie asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said, 'Better not tell them. This is too weird, even for me.'

'You've done the impossible yet again.' his Persona said.

'Yes I suppose I have.' He agreed.

* * *

A/N: And here you go. It's shorter than I'd like, but it's where I thought I should stop. So…what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2:Consequences of the Impossible

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Persona 4. If I did, I would wreak havoc upon their worlds.

Summary: Harry, tired of betrayal and being used as a weapon, makes a special birthday wish. He wishes to be accepted for who he is.

Pairing: Harry X ?(Haven't decided yet, but I'm open to suggestions. It has to be a P4 character though.)

BETA WANTED

"Speech"

'Thoughts/Persona/text'

POV Change

Chapter 2

Consequences of the Impossible

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He was from the year nineteen ninety-six. Fifteen years separated then and now.

'I suppose the first thing I should do is get into contact with the magical world, but how?' He thought.

'Allow me.' Kiyoshi said, 'I will find the bank you call Gringotts.'

'Who are you?' He asked.

'I am your Persona. Your true self. I can speak with you even outside of my natural realm.' He answered.

'And you can find Gringotts?'

'I was born of your magic, thoughts, and desires.' the white thestral said, 'I am more than capable of finding this bank of yours.'

The Persona spoke the truth and, soon enough, Harry stood in this areas magical shopping district. The entrance was a shop in Okina City next to a place called Croco Fur. Harry walked down the street and soon he saw a big white building that could only be Gringotts. He walked into the bank and waited in line to see a teller.

"What business do you have here?" the goblin asked when it was his turn.

"Um…I'm not entirely sure how to say this, but I'm Potter Harry and I would like to see someone about…well…everything." He said.

The goblin raised an eyebrow.

"Bonedread!" the goblin in front of him shouted.

Another goblin ran up to the teller.

"Please escort Potter-san to Howlsnapper's office." the goblin said.

"Of course Shadedweller, sir." Bonedread said.

Harry was lead down a hallway to a door.

'Office of Unusual Happenings, Howlsnapper'

Bonedread opened the door and bowed to the elder goblin in the room.

"Howlsnapper, this boy claims to be Potter Harry, goblin friend-"

"Griphook? Is that you?" Harry asked.

"This is definitely Potter Harry. He is the only wizard to recognize a goblin. You may leave Bonedread." Howlsnapper, or Griphook, said.

The younger goblin left, closing the door behind him.

"Hello Harry." He greeted.

"Griphook, how…why are you here?" Harry asked.

"After your…disappearance, I was sent here and had my name changed. It was necessary for my safety and the safety of your vaults." He said, "Dumbledore knew you were in contact with me and the Goblin Nation and thought I'd know where you'd gone. I'm also your account manager. He didn't appreciate the fact that he couldn't get a hold of your money."

"Why couldn't he? I mean I set up precautions, but I'm sure the ministry declared me dead. What stopped him from manipulating the government?" Harry questioned.

"Oh he tried," Howlsnapper grinned, "but we goblins have a way to monitor our customers' lives. The vault would shut down if the current holder is dead and remain that way until a successor was found, but your vaults never shut down, so he couldn't claim them even if they had been left to him."

The goblin dug around in a drawer for a few minutes and placed a piece of paper and a quill on the desk between them. Harry recognized the quill as a Blood Quill.

"Just sign your name and your vaults shall belong to you once more. I will do all required work to make you both a magical and muggle citizen of this country and will procure you a place to live if you do not already own one." He said, "I will just need the name you wish to go by."

"I'd like to go by the name Inazuma Haruki. Would it be possible to get a place in Inaba? I want to help some people there." Harry said.

"You always wish to help, Harry. It's why you're so respected among the goblin community." Howlsnapper said, "I'll do so immediately. In the meantime, you'll stay at the Amagi Inn. Also lean forward."

Harry did as he was told and the goblin touched his forehead with a light up finger. The result was a shocked Harry.

"Ow! What was that for?" the wizard asked.

"I gave you all the knowledge you'd need to live in Japan." Howlsnapper stated, "You may be able to speak the language thanks to your lingual gift, but you don't know the customs. Well…you didn't know the customs."

"Thank you Gripho-I mean Howlsnapper." He said, "I appreciate this."

"You're such a wonderful wizard, Harry." He got in return, "You are welcome."

By the time Harry returned to Inaba, there was already a room at the inn waiting for him.

'Those goblins work fast.' Harry thought.

'It helps when you're on good terms with them.' was his reply, 'I wouldn't doubt if they owled you everything tomorrow.'

'You may be right Kiyoshi.' He said.

The door to his room slid open to reveal a familiar face.

"Oh hello. I forgot to introduce myself earlier. We all did." She said, "My name is Amagi Yukiko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amagi-san. My name is Inazuma Haruki." He greeted, "I was wondering if I may help you with what you and your friends do."

"Please call me Yukiko, Inazuma-san." She said, "And you'd have to ask Yu-kun, though I doubt he'd say no."

"Then please call me Haruki." He said in turn, "And I'll do just that."

A/N: Well I can already see that this will be a story of short chapters. Oh well. I'll be updating more slowly. I just got P4 Arena. It's hard getting used to the different play style and the story style, but I'll manage. Sorry if the slow updates bother you, but I'm sure you understand. I'll still try to update all the stories around the same time.


	3. Author's Note

BlueAmberLight: Hello, everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated since a bit after school started. I had intended to get some chapters written over winter break, but even then I was kept busy. Now it's midterm's week and there are papers to write and I just haven't got the time to sit down and sort out chapter stories. The most I can probably do are oneshots…and I did say at one point that I'd accept requests for those at some point. Here's that chance.

-All chapter stories are officially going on Hiatus.

-Oneshot requests are being accepted for the following:

Naruto

Dragon Age

Persona 4

X-Men: the Movie

Yu Yu Hakusho

Harry Potter

Pokemon

Crossovers of any of these

-Beta Requests are being accepted. Check Beta page for details.

Also I've created a FB page called Vixen's Beta Readers. At the moment it's just myself and my one friend. She's not much of a fanfiction reader, but she can be there to bounce ideas off of. I myself will be happy to help in any way I can. The page will also be posting tips and such…and maybe there'll be some tiny short stories.


End file.
